


Wheels

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Niff, Smut, Wheelchairs, wheelchair!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick’s mother makes him go to support group after he is put in a wheelchair. Smut and fluff x (also this has been on my computer for a few months now but I never got around to finishing the smut until now)</p><p>*IMPORTANT A/N* I would like to just say that just because someone is in a wheelchair doesn’t mean that their genitals aren’t functional, so don’t read the smut and then try and tell me that x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I fucking hate this! I hate it so much! I don’t need a support group!”

“Nick, there’s nothing you can do about it. You have to go.”  His mother sighed

“Fine. But I’m just gonna complain the whole time.”

“Nick, please just try to enjoy yourself.”

“Not gonna happen.” Nick muttered as they pulled up to the building. He waited as his mother got out of the car, getting his chair from the back and coming around to the passenger seat. Nick slipped out of the seat and into the chair, batting away his mother’s hand as she tried to help him. He sighed angrily, grabbing his phone from the seat before his mother wheeled him into the building. He rolled his eyes as they entered the room, earning a slap from his mother.

“Nick, be nice.” She hissed. Nick just ignored her as she pushed him up to a table, moving in front of him. “I’ve got some shopping to do and I’m sure you don’t want me here, so I’ll come and pick you up afterwards, okay? Love you.”

“Love you too mum.” Nick said, looking around the room as his mother left. He sighed and looked at his phone, scrolling through his tumblr until a boy with glasses wheeled up to him.

“Are you Nick?” He asked.

“Yes.” He said bluntly.

“I’m Artie. I run the group. We’re about to start if you wanna come into the circle with everyone else.

"I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

“Nope. Come on now.” Artie said cheerily, rolling away. Nick followed after him, struggling a little with wheeling himself. He made his way to the circle, ending up between Artie and a girl with blonde hair.

“Okay everyone, pay attention. We’ve got someone new today.” Artie said to the group before looking at Nick. “Would you like to tell us about yourself and why you’re here?”

Nick sighed before nodding, looking up at the group. “I’m Nick Duval and I’m here because I’m in a wheelchair.” He said bluntly, earning a few laughs from the group. Artie smiled at him. “Not quite as detailed as I was going for, but it’s a good start. How did you end up needing a wheelchair?”

“Car crash.”

“That’s exactly how I ended up in one too. Same as Quinn and Jeff. ” Artie shook his head. Nick turned his head around as the girl beside him started talking. “I’m Quinn Fabray. I broke my back when my car got hit by a truck. I’ve been in my chair for about five years now.” She smiled. There was a girl on the other side of Quinn with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

“I’m Brittany Pierce. I severed my spinal cord when I was cheerleading and I fell from the top of the pyramid. I’ve been in my chair for three and a half years.” She gave Nick a smile and waved at him. Nick have her a small smile back. He started to settle in a bit as he listened to everyone’s stories, becoming especially interested when they got to the last person in the circle. He was on the other side of Artie, yet Nick hadn’t noticed him until now. He was gorgeous, with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. “I’m Jeff Sterling and I got put in my chair around a year ago when I was in a car crash. It was really hard for me to adjust to being in my chair, but it’s gotten a lot easier. It really does get better, Nick.” He said, smiling at Nick. Nick only nodded, looking down as a light blush settled on his cheeks. The group began talking about anything from weekend plans to books, wheelchair maintenance to karaoke. Nick sat there and listened, occasionally pitching in and - as much as he didn’t want to admit it - enjoying himself. They split up after that, going off into their own groups. Nick wheeled himself back to the corner, about to go back to his phone when Quinn rolled up next to him.

“Hi Nick. How are you enjoying the group?”

“It’s better than I expected. I was just expecting a bunch of depressed teenagers in chairs, but you guys seem really happy about the whole thing.”

“Well yeah, it’s not like its the end of the world. It feels like it at the start for sure, but then you realise that the chair only limits you as much as you let it.”

“Wow, I never thought of it that way.”

“Yeah, it takes a bit of adjustment, but you’ll get used to it quicker than you’d think. Anyway, we’re having a movie night on Saturday, do you wanna come? Most of us will be here, I think a few of the others have things to do though…”

“That doesn’t sound too bad… I’ll ask my mum if I can come.” Nick nodded.

“Great, I’ll go tell Artie.” She smiled before going back to the centre of the room where Artie was. Nick kept mostly to himself for the rest of the session, talking occasionally to anyone that rolled up to him. After the session was over, he went out the front to wait for his mum. He smiled as Brittany came over to him.

“Hi Nick. How are you finding the chair?”

“I hate it. Why did it have to happen to me?”

“We all felt like that at the start. And Jeff was right, it really does get better. I remember when he first joined the group, he was so depressed. More than anyone else I’d seen in the group. He was just so sure that his life was over.”

“But he looks so happy…”

“He is. He learned to get past the chair and do what he wanted. I think you’d really like him. You should talk to him”

“I think I will talk to him. Are you going to that movie night?”

“Yeah… Do you know when it is? Artie hasn’t told me yet.”

“No, I don’t have his number.”

“You can have mine and I’ll text you when it is if you’d like?”

Nick nodded as they swapped phones, putting their numbers in each other’s phones.

“Thanks Brittany.” Nick said, passing the phone back.

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you around Nick.” She smiled at him before going back inside, leaving Nick to wait for his mum. He waited for about another five minutes before his mother showed up, letting her help him into the car. Once his chair was in the back and his mother began driving he got a text from Brittany.

Hey Nick. Artie says the movie night is from 6:30 to midnight on Saturday. Hope you can make it.

“Mum, can I go to the groups movie night on Saturday?” Nick asked.

“Sure. How was it? Did you make any friends?” She asked, looking at him hopefully.

“It was alright. And I did.” Nick smiled at her as he texted Brittany back to say he could go.

“Tell me about them.”

“There’s Artie, he runs the group. He’s been in his chair since he was nine. There’s Quinn, she got put in her chair five years ago. Brittany’s in her chair because of a cheerleading accident, has been for the past three and a half years.” Nick explained.

“And? I know you’re holding out on some information here, spill.” She smirked knowingly.

“Okay, there’s this guy Jeff. He’s been in his chair for a year and he’s insanely hot.” Nick admitted.

“Ah, go for the chair, stay for the boys huh?” His mother laughed. “Have you spoken to him yet? Do you like him? Is he gay?”

“Um, no… but he’s spoken to me. I don’t know if I like him in that way, but he seems really nice. And I have no idea. I kinda hope so.” Nick laughed.

“Good for you. See, I told you the group was a good idea.”

“Oh shush.” Nick waved her away.

***

“Do you want me to wheel you in?” Nick’s mother asked.

“No, no, I can do it.” Nick said hurriedly, straightening his shirt. His mother chuckled, brushing a piece of string off his shoulder.

“You have fun then. Text me when I can come pick you up. Love you.” She waved at him as she got back in the car.

“Love you too.” Nick waved before going inside. He smiled as he saw Quinn rolling over to him, waving at her.

“Hey Quinn.”

“Nick, I’m so glad you could make it. Most people couldn’t.” She said a little sadly.

“It’s fine. I should probably get to know people when we’re not all together anyway.” Nick shrugged.

“Absolutely! Come and talk to everyone. You’re the last one.” She said happily, going back over to the table where everyone else was. Brittany rolled beside him, wrapping an arm around him.

“Glad you could make it.” She said.

“Thanks.” Nick smiled as a girl he didn’t really know came over to them.

“Hands off my girlfriend shorty.” She laughed.

“Never!” Nick laughed, pulling Brittany closer to him. The blonde laughed, poking at Nick’s side before moving over to hold the other girl’s hand.

“Nick, right?” She said.

“Yeah.”

“Santana.” She nodded, holding her spare hand out to shake Nick’s own. Nick smiled as they shook hands, glancing around the table. “But seriously though, hands off my girlfriend.” She laughed again, but Nick could still hear the underlying threat.

“I think me being gay gives that the all clear.” He laughed.

“I think so.” Artie said, punching Santana in the arm lightly. They broke off into groups just like the other day, Nick familiarising himself with the people he didn’t know. He got to know Puck and Finn, laughing as they wrestled with each other like they weren’t in wheelchairs or anything. He flinched a little at how loud Rachel was, earning a knowing look from Tina. He finally got up the courage to talk to Jeff, rolling over to the blonde who was sitting alone at the table, scrolling through his phone.

“Hi Jeff.” He said quietly.

“Nick, hey. How are you?” Jeff said happily, switching his phone off and putting it in his pocket.

“I’ve been better. How are you?” Nick said, glancing at his legs.

“I’m really good actually. Haven’t quite adjusted to the chair yet, have you?” Jeff asked.

“Not so much the chair, more the fact that my legs don’t work.” Nick said.

“It’s hard, I know. I was so depressed when I first had my accident. But like I said before, it gets better.”

“I know, Brittany told me.” Nick said.

“You were talking about me?” Jeff asked curiously.

“Oh, um… yeah. She was just saying that I should talk to you. That I’d like you or something.” Nick said.

“Do you like me?”

“Well I don’t really know you that well, we’ve just met. But you seem nice.” Nick said.

“Fair enough. Let’s get to know each other. I’ll start. My favourite colour is blue, I love cookie dough ice-cream and singing.” Jeff smiled. “Your turn.”

“My favourite colours green, cookies and cream is my favourite by far, and I like singing too.” Nick smiled back, just as Artie clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention.

“We’re gonna start watching the movies now.” He said. They held a vote for which movies to watch, settling on We’re The Millers, The Great Gatsby and Brave. The clock passed midnight just as they were nearing the end of Brave, and Nick was contemplating whether to text his mother or not when he felt a hand on top of his own, gripping on tightly. He glanced at Jeff, who pulled his hand back in embarrassment. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it. That bit just always scares me.”

“Trust you to be scared by an animated bear.” Nick smiled.

“Oh whatever.” Jeff punched him playfully, laughing before turning back to the movie. Once the movie had finished, Artie switched the lights back on and everybody said goodbye. Nick wheeled himself out the front to text his mum when Jeff came up beside him.

“Is your mum picking you up? That woman that pushed you in on the first day?” He asked.

“She will. I just need to text her to come and get me.” Nick replied.

“You could stay at my place tonight. I – if you want to, that is.” Jeff stammered.

“Sure, I’ll just call my mum and tell her.” Nick said. Jeff nodded and rolled away to give Nick some space while he called his mum.

“Hi Nick.”

“Hey mum.”

“Do you need me to come pick you up now?”

“No, actually… I was wondering if I could stay at a friends house tonight?”

“Who?”

“Jeff.”

“Ah yes, the hot one. Sure thing. Just call me tomorrow and tell me where to pick you up.”

“God mum, never say that again. And I will. Love you, bye.” Nick said, hanging up and turning to Jeff. “She said I can stay.”

“Sweet, let’s go.” Jeff smiled, leading Nick over to the car. Jeff rolled up to the driver’s window, tapping on it to get his mother’s attention. She smiled and got out of the car, giving Jeff a hug.

“Hey sweetie, who’s your friend?” She asked.

“Mum, this is Nick. Can he stay with us tonight?”

“Of course he can. I’ll help you get your chairs in the back and we can go.” Jeff rolled around to the back door, opening it and lifting himself up into the seat, scooting over so Nick could join him. Nick struggled with lifting himself out of the chair and onto the seat – Jeff’s car was bigger than his.

“You okay Nick?” Jeff asked.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Nick groaned as he got into the seat, putting his seatbelt on. Jeff’s mother put their chairs in the back before getting back into the driver’s seat. She pulled out onto the road, driving them home before glancing over her shoulder.

“How long have you been in your chair for Nick?”

“About a month.” He replied.

“Just starting out, huh? You seem to be doing better than Jeff was a month in. He just used to cry all the time.”

“Mum, that’s embarrassing! Don’t tell him that!” Jeff whined.

“It’s okay Jeff, he doesn’t care, do you Nick?”

“Not really.” Nick said, shrugging.

“But I care!” Jeff said, letting his head fall back against the seat. His mother only laughed, the rest of the car ride continuing in silence. They pulled up to Jeff’s house shortly after that, waiting as his mother got the chairs out of the car. Jeff jumped down into his, smiling up at Nick. “Need a hand?”

“I can do it.” Nick said, slowly pushing himself off the seat and into his chair. The boys wheeled up the front ramp, waiting for Jeff’s mother to unlock the door before going inside. Jeff led Nick down to the end of the hall, getting the brunette to wait in his room as he went back to the front room. He came back a few minutes later with an extra blanket on his lap, smiling at Nick before going over to his dresser.

“Do you want pyjama pants? They’re probably a bit long though…”

“Doesn’t matter, it’s not like I’m going anywhere.” Nick laughed, looking down at his lap. “And yes please.” He smiled as Jeff threw him a pair of pants, turning around to get dressed and let Nick do the same. Nick changed his shirt, trying to avoid looking at Jeff. He did pretty well until he got to his pants, looking over at the blonde.

“Jeff? Can you help me?” Nick said quietly.

“What with?” Jeff asked, turning around and going over to him.

“I – um… I’m not really used to putting pants on yet.” He could feel his face heat up as he lowered his head.

“Nick, look at me. Please.” Jeff said. Nick looked up slowly, locking eyes with Jeff. “You don’t have to be embarrassed about it. It takes time to learn how to do these things again. Sometimes I still get tangled up when I put my clothes on.” He smiled sweetly, reaching down to pull Nick’s legs into his lap. Nick unzipped his jeans, lifting himself up so Jeff could pull them off. When they were about halfway down his legs he dropped back into his chair, reaching for his pants before Jeff could pull them down any further.

“Nevermind. I can do it. Don’t look.” Nick said hurriedly, glancing at Jeff.

“Nick, what’s wrong? I’m not going to laugh at you.” Jeff asked worriedly.

“It’s – I just don’t want you to see my legs.” Nick mumbled.

“Oh, Nick. It’s fine, please. Let me help you. We’re all in the same boat, I’m not going to make fun of you, I swear.” Jeff said, placing one of his hands over Nick’s. Nick looked at him again, nodding reluctantly before letting Jeff pull his pants off. Nick shut his eyes, not wanting to look at his legs. He hated them. They still looked normal, but he knew they wouldn’t stay like that forever. Plus, they were covered in cuts and scars and bruises from his accident. Some of them were never going to go away, he knew that. He opened his eyes as he felt Jeff take the pyjama pants from him, sliding them onto his legs. Jeff leaned over him, getting close enough so he could pull them up to Nick’s waist. Jeff pulled back and smiled at him. “See, that wasn’t so bad now was it?”

Nick shook his head, laughing a little. Jeff wheeled over to his bed, lifting himself up and getting under the covers. “Nick? Aren’t you gonna get into bed?”

Nick’s face heated up as he looked at Jeff curiously. “You want me to sleep in your bed? With you?”

“Yeah. Where else do you sleep when you stay at peoples houses?”

“Oh, um… I’ve never stayed at anyone’s house before. Apart from my cousins house, but I have my own room there anyway.”

“Never? Why not?”

“I don’t really have any friends.” Nick said sadly.

“Oh, Nick… I’m sorry for asking. But you have me now! And Quinn and Brittany and the rest of the group too!” Jeff said. “Now come on, you’ll get cold.”

Nick wheeled over to the bed, lifting himself out of his chair and into the bed beside Jeff. Jeff reached over him, grabbing the extra blanket from his chair and throwing it over them. Once they were settled in, Jeff turned his head to the side, looking at Nick.

“Nick? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“What do you wanna be? When you grow up, that is.”

“I don’t know. I always wanted to do something with performing arts, but that’s kind of out of the question now. What about you? What do you want to be?”

“I want to be a dancer. I have ever since I was little. That’s why being put in my chair was so hard for me. But I got back out there eventually. I don’t care what anyone says, I’m going to be a dancer, no matter what it takes.” Jeff finished, glancing at Nick apprehensively.

“Jeff, wow. That’s… amazing.” Nick breathed.

“Not really…”

“Not really? Jeff, it’s incredible! I gave up on performing as soon as I got put in my chair. I let it limit me. You didn’t let something like being in a wheelchair stop you! You just worked harder to get where you wanted to be! It’s amazing. You’re amazing.” Nick smiled, his eyes widening when he realised what he had said.

“I’m amazing?”

“Uh, yeah. For wanting to be a dancer.” Nick said hurriedly.

“Oh. Okay. Thanks.” Jeff said sadly. “Well, goodnight Nick.” He said, reaching over to switch off his lamp. Nick blinked in the darkness, wanting to reach out to Jeff. Wanting to apologise and hug him and kiss him. Wanting to tell him that he loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff sat up, blinking at the light streaming through the gap in the blinds. He glanced over at Nick, reaching over to brush the hair out of his eyes. Nick stirred but didn’t wake, only pushing himself further into the pillows. Jeff smiled a little sadly, tilting his head to the side before laying back down. He tried to ignore the butterflies he had whenever Nick was around. When Nick said that he was gay. When Nick called him amazing. He never thought he would have a chance with Nick. He still didn’t think he had one. Nick didn’t really call him amazing. He called the fact he wanted to be a dancer amazing. Nick didn’t like him. Nick only thought of them as friends. Jeff sighed, pushing himself around Nick and out of bed, sitting in his chair. He rolled over to his dresser, picking out some new clothes and starting to change. Once he was stripped down to his underwear he went to go to his closet, stopping as he locked eyes with Nick – who was now very obviously awake.

“Morning Nick.”

“Morning Jeff.” Nick replied, licking his lips – something that Jeff didn’t miss.

“How did you sleep?” Jeff asked as he pulled a shirt out of his closet.

“Alright, you?” Nick said sleepily.

“Alright. What do you want to do today?”

“Today?”

“Oh, yeah. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out today, seeing as you’re already here. It’s fine if you don’t, I was just -”

“I’d love to.” Nick assured him. Jeff turned to him and smiled, throwing him some clothes.

“Great. You can change if you want.” Jeff said.

“Thanks. You, um… wouldn’t mind giving me a hand again, would you?” Nick asked as he got out of bed and into his chair.

“Not a problem.” Jeff grinned, rolling over to him and untying his pants as Nick changed into a clean shirt that Jeff gave him. He watched as Jeff changed his pants, feeling embarrassed, self-conscious and just a little turned on. He smiled as Jeff did up the button of his jeans, leaning back to look at him. “So what do you want to do today?”

“I don’t know… what do you usually do on Sundays?” Nick asked.

“I generally go to the dance studio. It’s empty on a Sunday so I get the whole building to myself. But we don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Jeff said.

“That sounds really fun, actually.”

“Really? Great! I’ll go tell my mum.” Jeff said enthusiastically, rolling out of the room. Nick waited until he came back, smiling widely. “She said we can go after we have breakfast.” He said happily, going to the kitchen with Nick right behind him. Nick was a little taken aback at how many people were at the table, and at how much they looked exactly like Jeff. The blonde noticed the look on his face, laughing as he rolled up to the table. “I forgot, you haven’t met my family.” He pointed to a boy at the end of the table, who looked the youngest. “This is Jace.” Next to him was a girl that looked just a year or so younger than him and Jeff. “That’s Jennifer.” Up at the bench was a boy who looked around the same age as Jennifer, but with hair near his shoulders. “And this is Jack. Everyone, this is my friend Nick.”

“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” Nick and Jeff looked behind them a boy a few years younger than them stood in the doorway. Jeff laughed, smiling as the boy came and sat down on the other side of Nick.

“This is Jackson.” Jeff said. “Jack, this is my friend Nick.”

“Hi Nick.” He said cheerily. Out of all the siblings, he probably looked the most like Jeff.

“Hi Jack.” Nick said as Jeff passed him a plate of toast. “Thanks Jeff.”

“So Nick, did you meet Jeff at support group?” Jennifer asked.

“Yeah. I’ve only been there for a week, so I haven’t gotten to know many people.” Nick replied.

“Fair enough. How are you getting on with the chair?” She asked.

“Not too good, but I’ll get used to it.” Nick shrugged as Jeff’s mother came into the room, tapping them both on the shoulder. “We can go now, come on. I’ve got to get your chairs in the car.” She smiled, waving her keys around as she left the house. Jeff and Nick followed her, getting into the car so she could put their chairs in the back. It was only about a five-minute drive to the dance studio, although it took longer than that to get both boys out of the car.

“Okay Jeff, call me when you’re done so I can come pick you guys up.” She said.

“I will. Thanks mum.”

“Thank you Mrs. Sterling.” Nick said.

“Oh honey, its Miss. And you can call me Charlotte.” She smiled at him fondly. Nick nodded as Jeff turned to enter the building, following after him. They wheeled through the halls until they reached a wide set of double doors, Jeff holding them open to let Nick through before going in after him. Nick looked around, gasping at the room he was now in. It was huge, with floor to ceiling windows and wooden panelled floors. It was beautiful. Jeff led him out into the middle of the room, moving to his side.

“Do you want to learn how to dance?” Jeff asked.

“Oh, yes please. But I think I wanna see you dance first.” Nick said, missing the slight blush that crept up Jeff’s cheeks. The blonde wheeled out in front of Nick, taking a deep breath before moving forward and beginning to spin. He raised his arms up, moving sideways before spinning back, glancing at Nick. Nick was in awe as he watched Jeff, audibly gasping during some parts of his dance. He was amazing. Nick started clapping once Jeff had finished, making the blonde laugh.

“Jeff, that was incredible. I’ve never seen anything like it before.” Nick breathed.

“It wasn’t that good.”

“Jeff, you listen to me. Never in my life have I seen anyone dance like that. I could watch you do that for hours and never get tired of it. It was honestly one of the best things I’ve ever witnessed.”

“Thanks. Maybe I could teach you now?” Jeff said. Nick smiled and nodded as Jeff began instructing him, moving his hands or his shoulders whenever he was doing something different. Nick enjoyed the contact and found himself screwing up on purpose, just for the closeness. They took a break after a few hours, catching their breath before talking.

“You’re doing really well Nick.” Jeff praised him.

“I would have to be since I have such a brilliant teacher.” Nick smiled.

“Thanks.”

“Jeff? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“How do you go to school in a wheelchair?”

Nick furrowed his eyebrows as Jeff laughed. “I don’t, I get home schooled. Don’t you get home schooled?”

“Oh, no… I haven’t started school again since my accident.” Nick said.

“Oh… are you gonna get home schooled?” Jeff asked curiously.

“I’d like to, but my mum goes to work during the day.”

“You could get home schooled with me if you’d like? My mum wouldn’t mind. And she used to be a teacher so she’s really good at it.”

“Really? Are you sure it isn’t too much trouble?” Nick asked.

“Of course not. I kinda need a friend at school besides my mum anyway.” Jeff laughed.

“Thanks. I’ll let my mum know tonight.” Nick smiled.

“Tonight?”

“When I go home?” Nick said slowly.

“Oh. Okay. You should stay over again soon.” Jeff said.

“What’s wrong?” Nick asked.

“I was just hoping you’d stay another night. I mean, support group is tomorrow anyway, we could take you.”

“I’ll call my mum and ask if I can stay again. I’d like to.” Nick said, pulling his phone out to call his mother.

“Hi Nick.”

Nick flinched at how loud his mother’s voice was. “Hey mum.”

“Do you need me to come pick you up from Jeff’s house?”

“Uh, no. I was wondering if I could stay another night? I’ll just go to support group with him.”

“Of course you can, that’s fine. Would you like me to bring you some clean clothes?” She asked.

“Thanks. And yes please. I’ll text you his address.”

“Sure thing. Is there anything else you needed?”

“Yeah, actually. Can I be home schooled with Jeff?”

“What?”

“Can I be home schooled with Jeff.” Nick repeated.

“I suppose so. I’ll talk to his mother when I come over to make sure she’s okay with it. Deal?”

“Deal. Thanks mum.”

“You’re welcome darling. I’ll see you later. Bye.”

“Bye mum.” Nick hung up, texting his mother the address before pocketing his phone and looking at Jeff. “She said I can stay and that I’ll be allowed to do home school with you as long as your mum says yes.”

“Great! So, do you wanna practice a bit more before we go home?” Jeff beamed at him.

“Sure.” Nick said, moving back out into the middle of the room with Jeff. They practiced for about two more hours before Jeff called his mum, asking her to pick them up. She arrived shortly afterwards, taking them home. They had only been back for a few minutes when Nick’s mum arrived. Nick rolled over to her, taking his bag from her gratefully.

“Jeff, this is my mum. Mum, this is my friend Jeff.” Nick said.

“Hello Jeff.” She said.

“Hello.” Jeff said before turning his head towards the direction of the kitchen. “Mum! Come meet Nick’s mum!” His mother walked out a moment later, coming up to the front door. They introduced themselves to each other, talking about something to do with kitchens before Jeff cleared his throat.

“So mum, can Nick do home school with me?”

“Of course he can.” She said, conferring with Nick’s mum about the topic for a moment.

Nick’s mother looked at her watch and sighed. “I should probably get going. Have fun Nick.” She leaned over, kissing his forehead before leaving, waving through the window. Jeff laughed, earning a punch in the arm from Nick.

“Shut up. That her when she’s not being embarrassing.” Nick laughed. Nick and Jeff spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games until Jeff’s mum called them for dinner. They sat next to each other at the table, Jennifer next to Nick and Jackson next to Jeff. About halfway through dinner, Jeff’s mother left the room to answer the phone. She came back a few minutes later, dropping down in her seat. “Jeff, I’ve been called in to do an emergency shift tomorrow, so we can’t do school tomorrow. If you want to get up early, I can take you boys to the studio?”

“Do you want to go to the dance studio tomorrow?” Jeff asked Nick.

“I’d love to.” Nick smiled.

“Sure thing. You should both be ready to leave by 7 tomorrow morning.” Charlotte said, finishing up and putting her plate in the sink. She took everyone else’s plates as they finished, letting Nick and Jeff be excused from cleaning up to go to bed early. Jeff helped Nick get into his own pyjamas, smiling at the brunette before putting on his own and jumping into bed. Nick rolled over to the bed, lifting himself up and sliding in next to Jeff. He shuffled around a little bit, trying to get comfortable.

“Jeff? Can you please turn the heating off?” He asked.

“The heating isn’t on. Just take your shirt off or something.” Jeff mumbled tiredly. Nick’s eyes widened a fraction before he pulled his shirt off, placing it on his chair. He laughed as he bumped into Jeff, who was now sitting up and taking his own shirt off, flinging it unceremoniously across the back of his chair. Nick couldn’t help it as he stared at Jeff’s chest, licking his lips subconsciously. He looked up to find Jeff looking at him, immediately going red and facing away from the blonde. “Goodnight Jeff.”

Jeff sighed. “Goodnight Nick.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff groaned as his alarm went off, reaching over Nick to switch it off. He pulled his arm back, accidentally-on-purpose dragging it along Nick’s chest.

“Jeff? What time is it?” Nick asked groggily.

“6:30.”

Nick only groaned loudly before pulling himself out of bed and into his chair. He pulled his own clothes out of his bag, taking his pants and holding them out to Jeff, his face going red. Jeff helped him as usual before dressing himself and going out to the kitchen with Nick. They sat at the table as Jeff’s mother made them breakfast, eating it quickly before going out to the car. Jeff’s mother got their chairs in the car, taking them to the studio.

“Okay, I’m working until 3:30 so you’ll have to just stay here until then unless Nick’s mum can pick you up. But don’t you boys go annoying her.” She warned.

“We’ll probably just stay here until then anyway. I’ll text you if we want to stay a bit longer.” Jeff said.

“Okay, but not too much longer. You have support group today, remember?”

“Yeah.” Both boys said simultaneously.

“Good, have fun boys.” She smiled as she drove off, waving at them through the side mirror. Jeff laughed as he dragged Nick inside, going into a different room than before.

“They never use this room for proper classes anymore because it’s too small. But it’s fine if it’s just us.” Jeff explained. Nick nodded as they went into the middle of the room, beginning to practice again. Nick was just getting the hang of it as they took a break, taking out his phone to reply to whatever text he got while they were dancing. He began to just scroll through Tumblr when he heard a noise from Jeff. He glanced up and was surprised to see Jeff with his phone in his lap, looking close to tears. He rolled over to Jeff, tapping him on the shoulder. His eyes widened as Jeff flinched away from him, looking at him cautiously.

“Jeff? Are you okay?” Nick asked worriedly. Jeff only looked at his lap before rolling over to the wall, staring at it. Nick was about to ask him again before the blonde’s arms shot out, punching the wall. Nick wheeled over to him, grabbing his arms tightly. “Jeff, stop it! You’re going to hurt yourself!”

“I don’t care!” Jeff’s voice wavered as he pulled his arms from Nick’s grasp, rolling to the other side of the room, looking out the window. Nick followed him, looking at him seriously. “Jeff, please.”

Jeff didn’t look at him as he brought his arm out again, breaking the window. He pulled all the glass from the edges, not caring about the pieces that sliced his hands. Nick grabbed the wheels of Jeff’s chair, pushing him backwards and away from the window. “Jeff, you’re bleeding! Please stop it!” Nick pleaded, grabbing Jeff’s arms forcefully. Jeff tried to struggle away from him but he tightened his grip, looking at Jeff worriedly.

“Let go of me! Nick, this doesn’t concern you!” Jeff yelled.

“Yes it does! You’re my friend!” Nick yelled back.

“I know Nick, you’re my friend! That’s all you’re ever going to be, considering no one could ever love anyone as disgusting as me!” Jeff yelled, his voice cracking as he began to cry. Nick leaned over, hugging him tightly.

“Jeff, please. You aren’t disgusting. You’re amazing.” Nick put his hand under Jeff’s chin, lifting his head up. “Look at me Jeff.” Jeff looked up at his, tears flowing freely down his face. Nick didn’t hesitate as he leaned over, kissing Jeff softly. He pulled back, watching as Jeff brought his hand up to his mouth, running his fingers along his lips.

“Nick… I – um, wow.” Jeff breathed.

“Jeff, please tell me what’s wrong. You can trust me.” Nick said, reaching for Jeff’s hand and holding it in his own. Jeff picked up his phone with his free hand, pressing some things before passing it to Nick. Nick was in shock as he read through Jeff’s messages, fully understanding why he was upset. _Worthless. Cripple. Wheelchair homo. Useless. Disgusting. Fucked up. Fag._ He switched off Jeff’s phone, putting it in his own pocket before taking Jeff’s other hand as well. “Jeff, I’m so sorry. People don’t have any right to say what they have. It’s disgusting. But you’re better than that, don’t listen to them.”

“Give me my phone back.” Jeff mumbled, tears beginning to fall again.

“No. You don’t need to see that. I want you to forget about it, and focus on us. I’m here for you, okay?”

“I bet you’re just saying that to be nice. You couldn’t care less.” Jeff croaked.

“Jeff, don’t say that, of course I care… I – I love you Jeff.” Nick said, leaning forward to connect their lips again. He felt Jeff smile into the kiss, leaning back to look at him.

“I love you too Nick.” Jeff whispered, hugging Nick tightly. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying one another’s contact. They pulled away after a while, Nick leaving the room to find some bandages for Jeff’s hand. They started to dance again, both a lot happier than before. Nick went through Jeff’s phone, screenshotting the messages and sending them to himself before deleting them from Jeff’s phone and passing it back. Jeff texted his mum, saying that she could pick them up at 3:30 instead of later. They smiled when she arrived, hopping into the car beside each other. Jeff’s mother stopped at the shops, saying she just had to duck in and to stay in the car. _Like they were going to be able to go anywhere else._ Jeff tapped his fingers against the window as they waited, smiling as he felt Nick pressing a kiss to his cheek. He turned to face the brunette, grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him deeply. They pulled back for air, resting their foreheads together. Jeff’s mother unlocked the car, making both boys jump. She put her shopping bag in the passenger seat, hopping into the driver’s seat before looking at them both.

“So, are you two dating yet?” She asked with a smile. Both boys looked at each other before Nick took Jeff’s hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

“Yes.” Jeff said. Nick smiled, leaning over to rest his head on Jeff’s shoulder. The boys went straight to Jeff’s room when they got home, picking out clothes that weren’t covered in sweat. Jeff grabbed Nick’s pants, rolling over to him and helping him change. Nick blushed as Jeff did up his jeans, leaning down to kiss the button. They went into the living room to watch tv, having the room all to themselves since Jeff’s siblings weren’t back from school yet and his mother was doing the laundry. Once Jeff’s siblings got home they went back to Jeff’s room, spending the next hour playing video games before they had to go to support group. They entered the building together, going up to the table where Quinn was talking to Tina and Finn. Nick leaned into Jeff’s shoulder, holding the blonde’s hand in his lap. Santana rolled up behind them, scaring them both. “Just to let you know, me and Britt are the alpha gay couple here.” She laughed.

“We’ll fight you for that spot.” Nick laughed.

“Bring it Duval!” Santana ruffled his hair before going back over to Brittany and Artie. Artie called them all into the middle of the room soon enough, getting into their usual circle. Puck told everyone about how his wheel broke yesterday, boasting about fixing it all by himself. Rachel talked about herself for a while – nothing out of the ordinary, and Nick and Jeff stayed silent until they were finally brought up in the conversation. “So, have you guys fucked yet?” Finn laughed, earning a hard punch from Brittany.

“Don’t ask them that!” She scolded him.

“No Finn, we haven’t. Just because you love sex doesn’t mean everyone else does.” Jeff laughed, smiling as Nick leaned into his side. The topic was dropped and they spent the rest of the evening discussing some wheelchair theme park they were going to go to. Nick wasn’t really listening, more caught up in how nice Jeff’s hand felt in his, how calming his breathing was. He felt himself getting tired as Jeff waved a hand in front of his face, making him look up. “Nick, it’s time to go home.”

“Oh, yeah.” Nick said, smiling tiredly as Jeff kissed his forehead. They went outside to the car, yelling goodbyes to the others before going back to Jeff’s house. They rolled into Jeff’s bedroom, getting changed into their pyjama pants, leaving their shirts off. Jeff climbed into bed, pulling the covers back for Nick. He was checking the time on his phone when he heard a thump, looking down to see Nick sitting on the floor beside the bed.

“Nick? Are you okay?” Jeff asked, hanging himself over the edge of the bed. Nick put his head in his hands as he started to cry, shaking as Jeff rubbed his back. “What is it Nick? Did you hurt yourself?”

“I fucking hate this Jeff! Just as I think I’m getting used to this whole wheelchair thing and I can’t even get into bed! Why the fuck do you even like me? I’m a failure as a person.” Nick said angrily, punching the dresser.

“Nick, please. You aren’t a failure, you’re just tired. I miss the bed sometimes. Come on, let me help you.” Jeff said, grabbing Nick’s arms and pulling him up onto the bed.

“Jeff, I just needed help getting into bed, what kind of person needs help with that?” Nick asked in frustration.

“Someone in a wheelchair, Nick. But that doesn’t matter to me. I love you. I don’t care if you fall, as long as you know I’m there to pick you back up.” Jeff hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek.

“Really?”

“Really. Now come here you.” Jeff laughed, kissing him hard on the mouth. Nick laughed into the kiss as he licked along Jeff’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jeff willingly opened his mouth as their tongues slid together, pushing himself on top of Nick. He brought his hands up to run though Nick’s hair, sighing contently. Nick slid his hands up and over Jeff’s shoulders, sliding down to rest on his ass, squeezing lightly. Jeff moaned, pulling away from the kiss to run his hands down Nick’s chest, settling at the waistband of his pants. He hooked his fingers just underneath the elastic, earning a nod from Nick before pulling his pants off completely, throwing them on the floor. Nick gazed at him before pulling him in for another searing kiss, running his tongue over the blonde’s teeth. He gave Jeff’s ass another quick squeeze before moving his hands around to Jeff’s hips, sliding his thumbs under Jeff’s waistband. He leaned up on his elbows, ducking down to kiss Jeff’s chest.

“I can’t believe I didn’t even know you last month.” He mumbled against Jeff’s pale skin. He suddenly felt Jeff tense up, his hands moving to cover Nick’s own as he pulled back.

“Nick, is this going too fast for you? We don’t have to do anything, it’s okay. We can just cuddle.” Jeff said frantically.

“It’s okay Jeff, I want this. I want you.” Nick assured him. Jeff nodded, licking his lips subconsciously as he let Nick pull his pants off, leaving both boys in their underwear. “I, um… can I?” He asked, tugging at the waist of Jeff’s boxers.

“Yeah, yeah you can.” Jeff breathed, biting his lip as his underwear was pulled off, watching as Nick removed his own. He moved them so that he was on top, looking down at the brunette underneath him. He slowly pushed himself down in between Nick’s legs, taking the shorter boy’s hard on and stroking it slowly. Nick moaned, looking at him pleadingly. Jeff smiled nervously before leaning down, licking the tip of Nick’s cock experimentally. He took Nick’s groan as a sign of encouragement, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking softly. “Oh Jeff, please.”

Jeff looked up at Nick, seeing the other boy blush and look away. “You’re beautiful, you know that Nicky? You really are.” He waited for a soft smile from the brunette before moving back to his original position, taking more of Nick’s cock into his mouth. He pressed his tongue to the underside, adding pressure to one of the veins as he sucked. He didn’t really know what he was doing. He’d never given a blowjob before, and he’d never had one. He’d watched porn, but that’s about it. But as far as he knew, Nick was just as unexperienced as he was, and that made him feel a little more at ease. He breathed deeply through his nose as he moved down on Nick’s cock, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat. He gagged a little, feeling a little embarrassed at how much he liked it. He unlocked his jaw before pushing down again, trying to keep his gags quiet. He felt Nick’s hands wind into his hair, pulling him up and off his cock.

“Jeffie, are you okay?”

“I – yeah, why?”

“You were choking.”

“I know. It’s, um… I kinda liked it.” Jeff blushed deeply, looking at Nick tentatively. Nick’s eyes widened as he licked his lips subconsciously, stroking Jeff’s hair softly. “Nicky?”

“Yeah Jeffie?”

“Do you think you could maybe, you know, hold me there?” He asked nervously. “It’s just, it’s hot.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I can definitely do that.” Nick said, pushing Jeff’s head back down over his cock. He bit his lip as he felt Jeff’s tongue tracing the lines of his cock, winding his fingers into the blonde’s hair to keep him in place. He let out a moan as Jeff’s teeth grazed his cock, tightening his hold on the blonde’s hair. Jeff thought that the noises Nick was making were nothing short of pornographic, moaning at what he could do to the brunette.

“Fuck, Jeff. Feels so good.”

Jeff gave Nick one last suck before pulling away from his cock, letting it slide out of his mouth with a pop.

“Oh, do you like that Nick?”

“You know I do, Jeff, please, keep going.” Nick whined.

“Make me.” Jeff said, staring at Nick intently. It took Nick a second to understand what Jeff was getting at, his eyes widening when he finally realised. He pulled the blonde back down over his cock, gripping his hair tightly.

“You like that, Jeff? You like my cock?” Nick asked, sliding a thumb over the blonde’s cheek. “God, that feels amazing. Love feeling your pretty mouth on my cock.” Nick could feel himself getting close, could feel that familiar coil in his stomach. “Fuck, I’m close Jeff. You want it, don’t you? Wanna swallow everything I have for you.” Nick bit down hard on his lip as he came, filling up Jeff’s mouth. He stroked the blonde’s hair affectionately, catching his breath. “You did so good for me Jeff. Such a good boy.” Nick panted, staring up at the ceiling. He felt Jeff pull off him, leaning up on his elbows to look at the blonde. Fuck, he looked gorgeous; his hair messed up, a thin layer of sweat covering him and a smidge of cum left on the corner of his mouth. Nick pulled Jeff up for a kiss, relishing in the feeling of their bodies pressed together. He also noted something hard against his stomach, looking down to see Jeff’s hard-on rubbing against him. Nick grinned before reaching down between his and Jeff’s bodies, wrapping his hand around the blonde’s leaking cock. It only took a few strokes and some dirty whispers for Jeff to reach his climax, spilling in-between himself and Nick and falling beside the brunette. He felt around for the brunette’s hand, grasping it and intertwining their fingers.

“Fuck, Nick. That was incredible.” Jeff panted, turning his head to the side and finding Nick smiling at him.

“It was. God, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jeff smiled, pulling the covers up over the both of them and letting himself drift into a peaceful sleep.

 


End file.
